Using an electronic device, such a smart phone or tablet computing device, while shopping can be advantageous. For example, grocery lists, promotions and electronic coupons may be maintained and displayed on smart phones. Unfortunately, however, adequate means for securing such devices to a shopping cart have not seen widespread commercially deployment. Thus, a shopper using such a device must either hold the device or place it in the cart, from which it can fall or become buried, scratched or seriously damaged.
A wide range of holders have been developed for securing cell phones and personal digital assistants in cars. Typically, each holder is configured to hold a particular size device in a particular orientation using an attachment specifically adapted to connect to accessories of a car. Such conventional holders are not configured for mounting to a shopping cart, much less hold the device in a manner that maintains visibility and utility.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.